Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik
Tuma Ich habe mir vor einer Woche Tuma bestellt und er ist heute angekommen...er ist viel größer als erwartet...und SUPER! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:44, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tuma ist eine Hammer Figur! Ich stimme dir in allen Punkten zu! Darf mich auch zu denen zählen die ihn haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:46, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich versuche ihn (oder seine Rasse) in meine Geschichte einzubauen, nur weis ich nicht wie, fällt dir was ein? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:48, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte bleibt er ein Elite Skrall, welche nur vortäuschen das sie ausgestorben sind. Schau mal auf meiner Story Seite, das ist das Bild von meinem Tuma mit dem verlinktem Profil. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:51, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schick, schick, sehr Chinesisch! Ich kann ein bisschen Chinesisch, ab ausversehen statt einem Englisch ein Chinesisch-Vokabelheft Gekauft, wo schn einige Vorstanden...Außerdem ist mir grade eine Möglichkeit eingefallen. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:55, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Super, bin gespannt dein Story zu lesen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:58, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dumm (Thema von TMN gelöscht) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:36, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du in meiner Geschichte? Willst du in meiner aktuellen Geschichte Bara Magna vorkommen? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:36, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, Natürlich! Aber Norik in Bara Magna... --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:17, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ob Norik vor kommt weis ich nicht, in Bara Magna wird die Story auch nicht mehr lange sein, denn der Epos war eigentlich nur die Einleitung zur Story. Bima wird auch erst am neuen Epos vorkommen, aber ich kann ja mal versuchen Norik dann ein zu bauen. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:42, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In the Summer Time! Darf man die 2009 Sommer-Sets schon verwenden? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:14, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nur mit Bimas und meiner Erlaubniss, welche willst du denn alles verwenden? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]Admin 13:53, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) War nur so ne Frage für die nächstE story von mir. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:55, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, du musst Bima und mich dann fragen, denn zu viele 09-Infos dürfen nicht da sein blablablabla.... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 13:58, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zu meiner Geschichte Als ich sagte, du kannst nach BM in meiner Geschichte als Norik vor kommen kannst, habe ich vergessen, dass durch den späteren Einsatz der Atorika die Toa Hagah nie zu Toa wurden. Deshalb habe ich dich als Toa des Steins eingebaut(sofern du nichts dagegen hast). Wenn du nichts dagegen hast habe ich noch zwei Fragen an dich: 1. Welche Maske? zur auswahl stehen:Ruru, Kiril und Volitak. 2. Welche Art von waffen? Möchtest du ein Schwert o. eine Lanze o. Schwert und Schild usw. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 12:46, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zum 1. Eine Volitak 2. Wenn möglich das Schwert von Brutaka oder Lewa und etwas Schildähnliches (: 3. Wenn möglich Silber/Orange 4. Möchstest du auch in meiner neuen Geschichte ??? Vorkommen? Ich könnte dich als ein Unsterblicher Seraph einbauen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:06, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich hab deine Figur ja schon teilweise gebaut und du bekommst ein gelb-silber-schwarzes Farbschema. Dann kriegst du auch eine Volitak und ein Schwert+Schild. ich würde gerne in deiner Geschihte vorkommen, wenn möglich als etwas Toa-ähnliches. :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 13:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die Figur ist schon Fertig gebaut, ich zeig sie dir mal: thumb --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:47, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gefällt mir sehr! Wenn du mich noch als etwas nicht unsterbliches einbauen würdest würde ich mitmachen XD. Aber die Figur ist echt cool, du kannst gut Titane bauen wie z.B. dein Kota. (dein Kelsey gefiel mir auch, nur hätte er bein und armpanzer gebrauchen können =P) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:49, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:52, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, aber da ich als ein unsterblicher vorkomme möchte ich auch(als so zu sagen Zweitrolle) als ein Toa vorkommen, sofern du nichts dagegen hast. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:56, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sag mir wie er aussehen soll, dann mach ich ihn --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:00, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke =D, also: Maske:Kiril Element:überlasse ich dann dir Farbschema:Silber+die Farbe des Elements Waffen:entweder Schwert(er) oder sowas wie eine Lanze bzw. Speer [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:03, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er ist Fertig, welche Farbe soll die Maske haben (Gelb oder Silber)? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:41, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) was besser passt. (also was zu der farbe des körpers passt) ^^ [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:49, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie willst du heißen? T-M-N gehr leider nich XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:05, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|Erz-Engel ? thumb|Solar-Lanze Sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr...gut! Toll! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:21, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage, nenn mich Nion oder so. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:22, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch schon überlegt, und ich denke, "Imani" währe ein guter Name, wenn du nichts dagegen hast (du verstehst schon...) sonst währe sowas wie Nion auch gut. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:24, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Imani ist aber für mich persönlich ein weiblicher Name... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:27, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich finde er klingt männlich, es ist deine entscheidung, Immerhin würden uns bessere einfallen... --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:33, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das so findest können wir auch Imani nehmen. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:38, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und wie soll jetzt der Seraph (das schwarz/weiß/silberne Ding) heißen XD? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:46, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Story Bima und Jadekaiser, wollt ihr auch wie T-M-N in meiner Story erscheinen? Wenn ja, gibt das Element und Farbe an. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:54, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte mit dem Element Stahl oder Magnetismus vorkommen. Mit der Farbe Schwarz. Wenn du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen möchtest, such dir einen der bisherigen Charaktere aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:07, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub mit "Stahl meint er Eisen. XD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:04, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Uppsss... das hab ich gar nicht gesehen, ich würde gerne ein Toa des Steins oder schalls sein. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:05, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich habe schon welche Gebaut, willst du ein dunkelsilberner (wie Hewkii-Inikas Rüstung) sein? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:37, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jaaa! Ich liebe Hewkii Inika. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:51, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich bin im Toa-of-Wiki-Normal, und erstelle auch ma was, wenn es dich nicht stört, einen der Inika XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:53, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) stört mich nicht, finde ich sogar gut, dann werde ich entlastet XD. Welchen machst du? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:59, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kongu, Jaller oder Hahli, weis ich nicht, wohl Kongu fürs erste XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:02, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) cool, aber die Vorlage:Toa Mahri muss zuerst erstellt werden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:03, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) dann mach ich ein Barraki, kommt drauf an, ob du da schon was geplant hast --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:05, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) für die Barraki hab ich nix geplant. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:06, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) gut, ich glaub ich mach Nocturn, falls der nicht schon erstellt ist (ist doch ein Barraki, immerhin der Anführer der Ehlek, oder verwechsel ich was, Ehlek ist doch ne Spezies...) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:07, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noctrun ist der Anführer/Kommandant von Ehleks Aal Armee. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:17, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich finde kein bild von ihm als Comic :( --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:23, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wenn du gar keins findest, kannst du auch ein normales verwenden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:30, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schei...benkleister! Ich habe alle Charaktere aus meiner neuen Story fertig gehabt und Fotografiert. Ich hab die Bilder auf dem PC gespeichert und vom Fotoapperat gelöscht. Da die Bilder schon fertig waren, baute ich die Figuren auseinander, und hier der Knaller: MEIN PC IST ABGESTÜRZT, ALLE DATEN WEG! Ich muss die Story abbrechen, arbeite aber (fast) die ganze Nacht an einer anderen, neuen Story --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 21:30, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist natürlich sehr schade, aber ich denke die neue STory wird auch spitze. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:30, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe leider immernoch Probleme mit meinem PC, deswegen muss die nächste Story auch noch warten (Der PC wollte nicht mal mehr hochfahren!), Ich glaube ich habe schon wieder einen Virus, das werde ich jetzt erstmal überprüfen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 09:42, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dann viel Glück dabei, hoffe der Virus ist nicht sooooooooooo sher schlimm. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:59, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe bei AntiVir mal reingeschaut, 0 Pfunde, 35 Warnungen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:21, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Komisch, Hast du als Anti-Virenprogramm Kaspersky oder Avira? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:23, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Avira und Norton Security (Inaktiv) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:49, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke das du mich als Admin Viro vorziehen würdes. Hät ich jetzt ech nicht gedacht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:34, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich würde ich viele Viro vorziehen, da "wahrscheinlich" jeder Admin werden will, sollte man das nicht den anderen Admins aufdrängen, sowas ist unhöflich. Ich hoffe wenn mehr Benutzer hier sind das noch ein Admin gesucht wird :) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:37, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Jade: Jetzt nicht tiefstapeln, du bist der aktivste User, da könnte man schon mal als Admin vorgeschlagen werden :P [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Story Willst du in meiner Story Dark Portal vorkommen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, gerne! Wenn möglich als [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']], Ich würde dich zwar auch gerne fragen, aber in meiner derzeitigen Story kommen nur Original-Story-Charaktere vor :( --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:15, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @ Tanma: Würdest du in meiner geschichte vorkommen? Du würdest auch dieser Moc zugeteilt: center|350px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:25, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der sieht gut aus! Na klar! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:49, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut dann werden schnell die nötigen Profiländerungen für deinen Part in meiner Story gemacht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:14, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Löschen und Verschieben Wenn du willst, dass etwas gelöscht werden will, schreibst du nicht :"DIESE SEITE BITTE LÖSCHEN!", sondern fügst die Vorlage ein. Verschieben, kannst su slebst, auf dem Button "Verschieben". =P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:40, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es lies sich ja nich Verschieben, da die seite schon erstellt war, deswegen auch der Löschantrag! selber :P --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Darf ich bei deiner vorkommen und willst du in meiner vorkommen? XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:47, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab dich schon eingeplant und ich möchte Vorkommen wo ich kann ;) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:51, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte die Rolle von Veranox frei, er ist ein Toa der Luft und Mitglied der stärksten Organisation in meiner Geschichte. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:53, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Das passt ja! In meiner Story sind die Helden gerade im nebenuniversum The Kindom. Dort gibt es auch einen Toa Tanma. Aber willst du die Goldene Version sein (er ist dort Toa des Lichts) oder ein grüner Toa??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:56, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn möglich grün mit goldener Rüstung ;), oder einfach grün --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:16, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also ein grün-goldener Toa? Ok. Und zu deiner Frage: Das Element ist mir so ziemlich egal, es wäre nur gut wenn du vielleicht einen Schwarz-Silbernen Toa (?) hinbekommen würdest. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:38, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schwarz - Größte Vorräte an Teilen Silber - Große Vorräte an Teilen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:39, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Les mal bitte Alliance of Life da kommst du vor. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:40, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das ist gut. Am besten, du nennst mich da Toa Viro. Und: Kannst du mir eine Link zu deiner story geben??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:47, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich fange sie erst an --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:53, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Hast du meine schon gelesen? Und ich fange auch gleich an, dich zu bauen! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:54, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich hoffe die Persönlichkeit deines Charakters gefällt dir. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:54, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich in deiner vorkommen, Tanma??? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 18:59, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Immer! Sag mir dein Element --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:05, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ok. Aber ich denke, ich geh jetzt auch mal off, denn ich muss dich ja noch zusammenstecken. Bis bald! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:05, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie meine Unterschrift schon sagt! Ein Feuer-Erd Typ, also dunkelrot und schwarz! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 19:07, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Charaktere Wer kam nochmal alles in meiner Story Vor? -Scorpi -Viro -Ich (hihi) -Bima -Jade -und wer noch? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:23, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Alliance of Life vllt. hast du es vorher übersehen, ich wollts dir nur nochmal sagen. Du kommst schon an einigen stellen vor, aber ein Profil erstelle ich noch. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:33, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich lese es noch, nur ich muss(te) erstmal MoCs bauen, und wir haben ja schon gemerkt das wir etwas gemeinsam Haben, jetzt kommt noch eine Gemeinsamkeit hinzu: Unser Zimmer nach dem "MoCen" XD --19:39, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist mal das Bild von Toa Tanma, ich musste es allerdings mit dem Computer machen da meine Kamera kaputt ist. Deshal ein wenig schlechte auflösung. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sag es bitte! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:51, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb|400px Es gefällt mir, ich finde hur durch die Computer-Kamera sieht das grau aus wie blau, aber es gefällt mir! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 11:41, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hättest mein Zimmer sehen sollen, nachdem ich den Dreiköpfigen Teridax gebaut habe. Das Aufbauen allein hat 9 Stunden gedauert, da war dann eine Sauerei. Das Abbauen hat dann nochmal 2 Stunden gebraucht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:18, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, und die dämliche Computer-Kamera macht auch noch alles Spiegelverkehrt. Bei manchen ist das ja nicht so Schlimm, da kann man die Waffen vertauschen (wie bei Toa Tanma), aber bei manchen sieht das echt blöde aus, wie z.B. bei Toa Bima. Seine Volitak ist falschherum (würg), und das sieht echt be...blödet aus. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:15, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sieh mal hier. Möchtest du in meiner neuen Stroy vorkommen? Wenn ja, als wer? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:41, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Norik ^^ --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 22:11, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story 2 Ich habe pläne für meine 2. schon geplante Story, vielleicht auch Arena Käpfe (gute Idee Skorpi^^) und auch Dämonen (gute Idee Jade^^) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 22:11, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Willst du in meiner Geschichte Die Legende von Bionicle als ein Toa Magna vorkommen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:47, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, wenn möglich als Tanma, Photok oder Norik (Am besten Tanma^^) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 11:20, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:05, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Nein sorry hab kein ICQ. Vielleicht bald, aber so lange muss ich wohl noch mit SVZ auskommen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 12:05, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test -- [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] Provatbild-Tanma.jpg 21:13, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) jetzt aber -- [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] Bild:Provatbild-Tanma.jpg 21:15, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geht noch besser -- [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] Bild:Provatbild-Tanma.jpg 21:16, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Komm schon!!! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] Bild:Provatbild-Tanma.jpg 21:20, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt aber! '--Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 22:03, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) SVZ Bist du Patrick A.??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 18:16, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) jup '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:07, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich nehm dich an. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 11:57, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wieso verlässt du das ToWFF? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:52, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) gehen jez alle oder wie? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 17:57, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das frage ich mich auch... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ich bleibe! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:04, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bleibe auch auf jeden fall, wir versuchen die Streitereien zu klären, aber das ist nunmal nicht so einfach! Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:05, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, wie ich sehe hast du die regeln verschärft. Ich will nicht gesperrt werden, also werde ich meine wortwahl gut entscheiden. Ich bin eh nicht sauer. Und ich bleibe! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:06, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bleibst du jetzt? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:38, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) jo '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 18:39, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Natürlich, das meinte ich ja mit Mahri Nui. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:45, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar! Lade einfach das Foto auf dieser Seite hoch! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 11:19, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Viro Seit wann hast DU das recht MEINEN Artikel zu einem Stub zu machen? Das ist Adminsache! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 18:43, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn das stimmen sollte, hat Viro recht. Die Stub Warnungen sind Admin Angelegenheiten. Nicht die anderer User! Bei welchem Artikel ist das passiert? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:51, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das wusste ich nicht Viro (Dark Portal) '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:02, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Kein Fehler von Tanma. Sollte ein Artikel leer sein, kann sogar ein unangemeldeter User dem einen Stub verpassen. Für Admins ist es Pflicht, für normale User ist es erlaubt, aber keine Pflicht. Ich wäre lieber mal Dankbar, dass ers gemacht hat, da er sich nur an die Leitlinien gehalten hat. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:31, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Krank Ich hab mir einen kleinen Virus eingefangen, und bin daher nicht sehr lange On :-( '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 07:59, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wiki MAchst du bei mir mit? Link: de.costummonster.wikia.com Wenn ja, dann schreib mir da was auf die D-Seite, damit ich dich registrieren und begrüßen kann. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:19, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub Noch mal dazu: Schön skorpi, Das du wieder da bist um dich einzumischen. Ich finde auch eher das es eine ADmin-Angelegenheit ist, und er hat sich nicht wirklich an die leitlinien oder wie du das nennst gehalten, da er es ja nicht wusste. Also kann er sich schlecht dran gehalten haben, eh? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:49, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Man, jez isses doch geschehen, da muss man sich keinen Kopf mehr drum machen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 14:57, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jaja, man kann einfach alle Leute das machen lassen was sie wollen. Naaatürlich. ):( [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 15:30, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich frag später Bima. Außerdem ist ein Wiki öffentlih für alle, hier gibt es kein "einmischen". Und langsam bezweifle ich es echt, dass Metru-Nui-Toa dein Brudr ist, da du wieder anfängst auf mir rumzuhacken. Es war kein Fehler von Tanma und damit Pech gehabt, Ende. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:33, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hört auf damit! Die Sache ist erst einmal erledigt. Ich werde bezüglich der "Stub" Angelegenheit auch noch mal mit Bima sprechen. @ Skorpi, grabe nicht wieder alte Knochen aus, lass sie vergraben bleiben. Zudem habe ich schon betreffende Personen auf die betroffenden Artikel angesprochen. Auch habe ich eine Vorlage für ein einfaches Profil angelegt, wenn auch mit Hilfe, das ein Stub Problem hoffentlich bald nicht mehr da sein wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 17:30, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mir reicht es einfach langsam mit diesem verdammtem Wiki! Immer bin ich es, den man fertig machen möchte, auch wenn man genau weiß, dass man unrecht hat. Ich habe immerhin den grundstein dafür gelegt, dass Bima überhaupt Jade zum Admin machte. Und immer gehen alle auf mich, unberechtigt. Ich wehre mich und dann wird mir verboten, dass ich das tue. Und wenn ich gehen will heult mir jeder hinterher. Ich sage es ncoh einmal: Jemand der den ganzen Tag on ist hat auch Nerven und ist kein Computer! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:42, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich spreche dir nicht dein Recht ab, aber du solltes diese Missere mit Falschem Namen und du weiß schon was ich meine, nicht wieder ausgraben. Ich habe zudem alle in diesem Durcheinander gemeint. Lasst euch einfach in Ruhe und stachelt euch nicht gegeneinader auf. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:49, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lass ihn doch, wenn er gehen will, soll er gehen. Wir sollen ja nicht hinterherheulen '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:51, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Stub-Vorlage kann von jedem hingesetzt werden, im Wiki-Nui dürfen ja auch nicht nur die Admins eine NA-Vorlage einfügen. Wenn jemand eine leere Seite sieht kann er eine LS-Vorlage einfügen, das war ja auch der Sinn der sache, damit wir bald alle Stubs finden und beseitigen können. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:51, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und die ganze Aufregung umsonst. Weil einer nicht wusste, das das jeder darf hat man schon wieder Skorpi verscheucht, gut gemacht =( '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:53, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Moment mal, Tanma. Wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich gehe? Ich bleibe hier nur nicht mehr sehr lange, nehme ich an. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:56, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Da hab ich... was falsch verstanden XD '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:58, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Monsterwiki Ich wollte dir ein paar Dinge sagen: *Bist du immer noch Krank? *Schau bitte noch mal in besagtem Wiki vorbei. Immerhin bist du da Admin. *Wie läufts in deinem Wiki? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:51, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal: From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!" und From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!" [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:09, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab in der Fanfiction Monsterwiki ne wichtige Abstimmung gestartet. Schau bitte mal vorbei. Matoro Lies mal den Prolog von: The Legend of Bionicle 2: A Legend Reborn. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:02, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kommentier bitte mal meine Blogeinträge. Die sind so Kommentarlos. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:13, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Blog: ich hab geantwortet. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:22, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) hab ich bereits gelesen. War ne Frage dabei? '--Norik''' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:24, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja. Du hattest auch was gefragt [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:27, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte meine Storys mal mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung. Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:41, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Alle werde ich heute net schaffen, da ich noch an Preliator schreiben wollte und verdammt viele Hausaufgaben aufhabe, ich bewerte aber ein paar '--Norik''' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:58, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du bist übrigens mittlerweile ein richtig guter Kumpel. Wollen wir nicht endlich Freunde werden? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:59, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) da sag ich nicht nein. Hast du svz oder icq? '--Norik''' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 15:01, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, aber ne eMailadresse. tjp.scholz@web.de So halte ich auch mit Skorpi Rücksprache. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:04, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) kannst du dir ICQ holen? so sieht man auch bspw. wann wer online ist '--Norik''' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 15:05, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC)